Don't Take The Girl
by moonman
Summary: Based on the Tim McGraw song, "Don't Take The Girl" Nathan and Haley. AU


Nathan and Lucas aren't brothers

Nathan and Lucas aren't brothers. Keith is Nathan's dad… (Lucas' dad is rather irrelevant in this)

_**Johnny's daddy was takin him fishin**_

_**When he was 8 years old**_

"Come on dad!" Nathan said excited standing outside of his house waiting for his dad to hurry up.

Keith laughed, "I'm coming, Nathan, hold your horses, the water will be there all day, I promise." He said closing their front door.

_**A little girl came through the front gate**_

_**Holdin a fishin pole**_

"We're gonna go fishin!" Nathan said practically bouncing down the porch steps.

Keith smiled at how happy his son was, and he too was excited about the day they were going to spend fishing.

Keith's smile softened as he saw the little brown haired girl come through the front gate, a shy smile on her face.

Nathan's eyes followed his dad's gaze to the front gate and his eyes grew as they landed on the little girl holding her fishing pole wearing a little sun dress.

"Dad!" Nathan exclaimed clearly upset that not only did this girl show up at his house, but she was carrying her fishing pole clearly expecting to go with him. "Let's go!" Nathan urged pulling at Keith's pant leg.

_**His dad looked down and smiled**_

_**Said we can't leave her behind**_

Keith looked down at Nathan a smile on his face as he shook his head. "Nate, we can't leave her behind," he said looking at the adorable girl standing in their front yard.

Nathan crinkled his forehead and sighed heavily.

_**Son I know you don't want her to go, but,**_

_**Someday you'll change your mind**_

Nathan crossed his arms staring at the very shy girl who was looking down chewing on her bottom lip.

Keith bent down, resting on his haunches where he was closer to Nathan's eye level.

Nathan's eyes were close to tears.

"Nathan, I know you don't want her to go,"

"You're right!" Nathan barked. "She's a girl, dad! I don't want to be around her!" He whispered in Keith's ear.

Keith shook his head with a smile, "Son, someday you'll change your mind," he said with assurance.

_**And Johnny said,**_

_**Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson**_

_**Take my best friend Bo,**_

"Dad! Take Tim! Let's take Jake!" Nathan begged. "Dad! Let's go get Lucas! He's my best friend! If we have to take someone, can we not take my best friend?" Nathan tried to plead with his father.

_**Take anybody that you want as,**_

_**Long as she don't go**_

_**Take any boy in the world,**_

"Nathan," Keith said shaking his head still smiling.

"Dad, take ANYBODY! We can go get grandpa, or your boss!" Nathan suggested.

"Why would I want to take my boss, son?"

Nathan shrugged, "I don't know!" he said aggravated. "She can't go, dad!"

"Nate,"

"Take any BOY dad! This is a boy thing!" Nathan said sitting down on the porch step resting his head in the palms of his hands, his elbows on his bent knees.

"Mr. Scott," the little girl said sheepishly.

Keith looked over at the barely, if even eight year old girl. "Yeah, sweetie?"

"Do I get to go?" she asked looking up at Keith and Nathan somewhat hopeful, but still very shy.

_**Daddy please, **_

_**Don't take the girl**_

Keith looked back at Nathan. His eyes were begging him to say no. Keith glanced again at the beautiful brunette girl, her eyes close to tears.

"Daddy, please," Nathan whispered.

Keith kept his eyes on the young girl, but his ears were tuned to Nathan.

"Don't take the girl," he again whispered, his eyes glued Haley James who stood a mere five feet away from him.

_**Same ole boy, same sweet girl,**_

_**10 years down the road.**_

"Happy 18th birthday, baby," Nathan whispered.

Haley looked up at Nathan smiling genuinely. "Thank you," she said. "But you know, we really didn't have to do anything,"

Nathan looked up at the sky and shook his head. "Haley, I would do anything for you,"

_**He held her tight and kissed her lips **_

_**In front of the picture show**_

Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley's waist keeping her close to him.

"Nathan," Haley whispered.

Nathan turned to her looking right into her brown eyes.

"I love you," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

Nathan smiled and whispered back, "I love you too,"

Haley breathed relieved and curled in closer to Nathan as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Hales," he whispered getting her attention.

She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling from the lights of the theatre.

Nathan's lips gently grazed across Haley's as they shared their most romantic and sensitive kiss they had ever had.

_**Stranger came and pulled a gun, **_

_**Grabbed her by the arm**_

Nathan and Haley walked down the street their hands intertwined, Nathan's arm wrapped loosely around her waist. Neither of the teens were aware of their surroundings, being too caught up in the other's presence, which turned into a horrible problem when a stranger out of nowhere came up to them with a gun and grabbed a hold of Haley's arm yanking her away from Nathan in an instant.

"Nathan!" Haley yelped horrified.

"Haley!" Nathan yelled scared wanting to help her. "Please don't hurt her," he begged the man.

_**Said if you do what I tell you to, **_

_**There won't be any harm**_

The man held the gun to Haley's temple as she trembled in his grasp.

"Please!" Nathan begged trying to step closer to Haley, but the man pulled her back, moving the gun closer to her head.

"Do exactly what I tell you, and I won't hurt anybody…"

Haley's whole body shook in fear, not knowing what was going to happen.

_**And Johnny said,**_

_**Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards**_

"Okay," Nathan agreed then dug in his back pocket for his wallet. "Here, take the money," he said getting all the money out of the wallet. "Take the wallet," Nathan said panicked. "The credit cars, everything, you have it," he said his hands shaking as he tried to show the man what all he had to offer.

_**Here's the watch my grandpa gave me, here's the key to my car,**_

_**Mister give it a whirl,**_

The man had yet to release Haley, and her tears continued to flow steadily from her eyes, her breathing rapid and shallow.

Nathan fumbled to find something more to give the stranger. "My- - my watch, from my grandpa, take it," he struggled to get the watch off his arm. He added that to the rest of the items he had already offered and Nathan reached in all his pockets hoping he had something more to give this man so he would let the love of his life go. "My keys! These are to my car, you can have it." Nathan told him. "Come on man, give it a whirl," Nathan sighed completely out of things to try and bribe the man with.

_**But please, **_

_**Don't take the girl.**_

"Take anything I've offered, take all of it," Nathan cried, "But please," he pleaded. "don't take the girl," he said through clenched teeth trying to hold back his fear and anger and frustration.

The stranger glanced at what Nathan had offered him and quickly collected all of it and shoved Haley forward into Nathan's direction as he took off down the street.

Nathan enveloped Haley in his arms as she completely broke down to the point where both teens were sitting on the ground, each crying and clinging to the other like their life depended on it.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked his hands on either side of Haley's face while he tried to wipe away some of her tears.

Haley nodded, still very shaken up. "Can we go home…?"

Nathan nodded and helped Haley up off the ground practically carrying the young girl home. He kissed the top of her forehead, "I'm glad you're okay," he whispered into her hair.

_**Same ole boy, same sweet girl,**_

_**5 years down the road**_

"Can you believe we're 23 already?" Haley asked running her hand through her husband of 18 months' hair.

Nathan looked up at his beautiful wife and smiled. "Can you believe me and you are married,"

Haley smiled, "You and I,"

Nathan kissed Haley's cheek. "I'm gonna go get something to eat, you want anything?" he asked getting up off the bed.

Haley shook her head, "I'm good," she replied staring at the TV.

_**There's gonna be a little one and **_

_**She says it's time to go**_

Haley rubbed her nine month pregnant belly with a smile on her face as she heard Nathan humming from in the kitchen. Her smile was cut short when a shot of pain seared through her abdomen. She breathed regularly trying to make the pain go away. Not three minutes later she felt the horrible pain again and it caused her to gasp out loud. "Nathan!" she called from her place on the bed. "Nathan!" she yelled again, this time a bit more pain and urgency in her voice.

"You okay?" Nathan asked hurrying to their bedroom.

Haley looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I think it's time to go," she said holding her swollen stomach.

"What?" Nathan asked shocked. "Um…"

"Nate, God! I'm having contractions, bad! We need to go, now!" Haley said panicking.

"Okay, come on," Nathan said helping Haley to the car.

After what Haley thought was the longest car ride the small family arrived at the hospital.

Nathan was quick to get Haley inside and checked in and she was immediately taken to a delivery room seeing as she was nearly fully dilated already.

Haley held onto Nathan's hand with more strength than he thought his beautiful petite wife had in her. "Ow, Nathan," she cried clearly in pain.

Nathan rubbed her hair back and kissed her forehead. "Shh, baby, you're doing great, okay? I love you so much,"

"I love you too," Haley whimpered.

"Alright Haley, when you feel your next contraction, I need you to push," the doctor informed her.

Haley nodded and just as she was told when her next contraction hit, she pushed as hard as she could.

"Good job baby, you're almost there," Nathan encouraged.

Haley repeated the action for almost half an hour before the doctor announced that he could see the head.

"Oh my God," Nathan breathed.

"One more big push, Haley," the doctor instructed.

Haley took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could and the next thing Nathan knew, the room was filled with screams from the baby and a rapid beeping from a monitor.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked the doctor as Haley had completely collapsed onto the bed, and he noticed the immense amount of blood between his wife's legs. "What's going on?!" he repeated.

_**Doctor says the baby's fine, but you'll have to leave,**_

_**Cause his momma's fading fast and**_

The doctor ushered Nathan out of the room Haley and his son were in. "Your son's fine." He assured the young father.

Nathan tried to get around the doctor to get back into the room.

"Mr. Scott, you have to stay out here,"

"Why?!"

"Your wife's fading fast. The nurses are trying to stop all the bleeding, I've got to get back in there, but you must stay out here,"

_**Johnny hit his knees**_

Nathan fell to the floor at the sound of the news the doctor had just told him. He didn't know what to do. Haley, his Haley, was… dying, and he couldn't do anything to help her.

_**And then he prayed**_

Nathan clasped his hands together in a fashion he wasn't as familiar with as he wished he had been at this very moment. "Dear God," he started awkwardly praying outloud.

_**Take the very breath you gave me, take the heart from my chest.**_

_**I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me, make this my last request**_

"God," he repeated, tears streaming from his eyes as he could hear the monitors in Haley's room still going off. "Please help her. I'll give anything - - take the breath you gave me, take my heart instead." He cried. "God," he said for the third time in his prayer. "I'll take her place, if you'd let me, I would gladly do it. She doesn't deserve this, she needs to be there with her son- - our son. I know I've asked for a lot of things from you before… if you do this for me, just let her be okay, this will be the last thing I ask for, I promise," Nathan cried.

_**Take me out of this world,**_

_**God, please, don't take the girl**_

"Take me not her!" Nathan yelled in tears slamming his hands against the wall he was facing. "God, please, don't take my girl," he sobbed uncontrollably.

_**Johnny's daddy was takin him fishin**_

_**When he was 8 years old**_

"Daddy?" a five year old Jamie asked.

Nathan looked down at his son who was all tucked into bed. "Yeah buddy?"

"How did you and mommy meet?"

Nathan looked over at his wife and laced his fingers with hers rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand. "My daddy was taking me fishing, when I was 8 years old," Nathan started as Haley laid her head on Nathan's shoulder as he explained the story of how the two first met and fell in love from then on.

Tim McGraw's song Don't Take the Girl.

just a one shot, tell me what you thought.

xoxo  
-manda


End file.
